


The Midnight Hour Is Close At Hand

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Halloweentown Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bending (Avatar), Best Friends, Comedy, Cowboys, Everyone is friends, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Descendants (Disney Movies), M/M, Movie: Friday the 13th (1980), POV Third Person Omniscient, Pirates, Reggie-centric, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Vampires, at least flynn's costume is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Julie, Luke, Reggie, Alex, Willie, Flynn, and Nick go to Carrie's Halloween Party.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Midnight Hour Is Close At Hand

Halloween came with many firsts. For one, this was the first Halloween since Luke had transferred to their school. This meant this was Reggie, Alex, Willie, Julie, Flynn, Carrie, Luke, and Nick’s first Halloween together as one friend group. In previous years, Julie would float between Carrie and Flynn since Flynn felt Carrie was shallow and bitchy. She was an acquired taste and eventually, Flynn came to like her. Carrie’s boyfriend, Nick, came in the package deal. Alex and Reggie had been in and out of bands together and were a tight-knit pair, though Alex was often amazed at how daft his friend was. Until this year, they went Trick or Treating together and tested which houses would still give to teenagers. It was more than hoped by a cynic but significantly less than hoped by an optimist, which Reggie often was. Before transferring schools, Luke spent Halloween binge-watching horror flicks if he didn’t have a band or gig. Two, this was Alex, Reggie, and Luke’s first high school Halloween party. Or, Halloween party in general. Three, this was the first time Julie had come to one of Carrie’s parties with a date which meant this was also her first time wearing a couple's costume. She and Luke had decided on pirates like the ones from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ They were both wearing loose-fitting 18th-century men’s attire and wielding swords. The friend group’s only other couple with a coordinated costume decided on a gay The Nightmare Before Christmas theme with Alex and Willie as Sally and Jack, respectively. The final first would make this a strange night for everyone: someone at Carrie’s party had spiked the punch. 

Everyone, except Alex and Willie, who would come later, and Carrie and Nick, who were already there, arrived early and together. The house was decked out in the best Halloween decorations on the block. Everything from spiders to eyeball themed soap dispensers in the bathrooms to dry ice fog encompassing every inch of the dance floor. As an added bonus, all of the songs on the playlist were fire. 

Before hitting the dance floor, everyone in the group went to say hello to Carrie and Nick who were rocking two entirely different costumes. Carrie was in a well-made fairy costume and Nick looked as if he’d raided his dad’s closet at the last minute: everything he was wearing was a 70s throwback but didn’t quite match. Nick wasn’t really one for Halloween but he liked parties. He would definitely be losing the costume contest. Nick didn’t really care, and neither did much of the rest of the group, but Carrie and Flynn were aiming to win. Flynn was in a masterfully put together Uma from _Descendants_ costume. She’d gone all-in and Carrie had to admit it made her nervous that she might lose the costume contest at her own Halloween party. 

At this point, nearly everyone invited, and people who definitely weren’t, had arrived. Everyone else’s costumes varied in quality and scary-ness level. Some people were the usual cliches: green witches, brides of Frankenstein's monster, vampires, and age-inappropriate costumes. Others were in less cliche but certainly dreadful costumes such as one couple’s matching salt and pepper set. Others still had much more impressive costumes such as _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ characters and one kid’s particularly convincing Jason Voorhees costume. He didn’t even dance, just stood in the corner of the room menacingly. Everyone collectively decided to avoid him, lest they wanted this to actually become _Friday the 13th._

Meanwhile, the dance floor was being dominated by Alex and Willie and Luke and Julie. It had become a sort of competition between both couples to see who could dance best to every song that played. Alex and Willie were generally better at quicker paced songs while Julie and Luke did slower songs best. Neither couple knew how to dance to the “Monster Mash” so they called a break to get punch. There, they ran into Reggie in his cowboy costume. 

“What are you doing over here by yourself?” Julie asked him. 

“The vampires ditched me for the werewolf,” Reggie said sadly. Julie tried to contain her laughter because vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies while Willie was wondering whether he meant the female vampires, the male ones, or both.  
Luke, using his best southern accent, said “Well, get yerself out there, pardner! There are other horses in the barn.” 

Everyone laughed at how awful it was. 

“Please, stop,” said Alex, trying not to roll his eyes. Then Reggie attempted his best southern accent. “See, this is why no one’s dancing with you.” 

With that, Willie and Alex returned to the dance floor. 

“What about her,” Julie said, pointing to a girl dressed as Jessie from _Toy Story._ “Just say you’re dressed as Woody and you’re good.” 

“I always thought Buzz and Woody would be better together but okay,” Reggie said as he walked away. Luke and Julie looked at each other in wordless confusion. They shrugged and went back to getting punch. 

When they returned to the dance floor, punch in hand, Flynn had taken their place as the center of attention. Everyone was surrounding her and clapping as she tore up the dance floor. Julie joined them in hyping her best friend up. 

Just as the clock struck twelve, she unsheathed her sword, which had somehow become real, and swung in an arch at the crowd around her. Everyone jumped back and screamed in surprise. They weren’t able to catch their breath before the kid in the Jason Voorhees costume towered over them, machete in hand. Julie and Luke reached for their swords, which had become just as real as Flynn’s, and became engaged in a sword fight with a classic 80s slasher.  
Quickly, everyone else was experiencing similar things. Carrie shrunk in size and began to fly around. Willie became a skeleton version of himself and Alex lost a thumb. The vampires could no longer remove their fangs, the salt and pepper couple were stuck in place, the werewolf’s hair no longer came off, the witches cast spells, and the benders could bend elements. 

The only ones left to panic were Nick, Reggie, and the girl dressed as Jessie. They evaded swords, fangs, spells, and blasts of fire. 

“Holy shit,” Nick cursed as Alex’s lost thumb crawled past him, followed closely by a panicked Alex. 

“What is even happening right now?” the girl dressed as Jessie asked. 

“Well, Julie and Luke are sword fighting Jason Voorhees, Carrie is a cute little fairy, Alex lost his thumb, Willie is a skeleton, Flynn is swinging a sword at everyone, and we” — Reggie looked over at the girl, who was looking at him as if he were dumb — “And you meant why is this happening. Oh. I don’t know.” 

“I don’t think we’re having the same fever dream,” Nick said. “I think we should just stay alive until whatever this is stops happening.” 

“Good plan,” the girl dressed as Jessie agreed. 

From there, Alex and the Jessie girl made their way to the exit. Reggie went to follow them but then realized he couldn’t leave his friends to hurt each other. He made his way to Flynn, and tried to disarm her. He nearly lost his arm in the process. All the while, he kept repeating, “Flynn, Flynn! It’s me. Please don’t swing at me.” It didn’t help any but he didn’t give up hope. 

Eventually, he got the sword away from her and made a beeline to help Alex find his thumb. Somehow, the pesky appendage had found its way into the punch bowl. Hopefully no one else would be drinking it for the rest of the night. Reggie reached into the cold red liquid and clutched Alex’s squirming thumb. Then, he returned it to Alex and helped reattach it. 

After that was the business of getting Jason away from Julie and Luke. Since the start of this madness, the kid had grown about a foot taller and several pounds heavier. Reggie was still his lanky self and couldn’t just tackle him. He doubted he could outsmart Jason either, even if he had been at the bottom of a lake for decades. So far, Julie and Luke had managed to keep him away with their newly acquired swordsmanship. Reggie felt Flynn’s sword in his hand and went to try and help them. 

Unsurprisingly, Reggie could not properly wield a sword. He kept aiming for Jason’s machete and hitting his hockey mask. This only made the slasher angrier and a moment, all of his attention was on Reggie. Reggie was quickly disarmed when Jason swung his machete at his hands with a great amount of brute force. Luckily, the blade had not caught Reggie’s fingers. He had a feeling he may no longer have fingers if it had. Reggie looked to Luke and Julie, who were not about to come to his rescue anytime soon. He narrowly missed another swing of Jason’s machete and ran for his life. All he had to do was not trip like they did in the movies. He made it out the sliding glass door to the patio-type area. Then he realized Jason was no longer following him. There were so many victims at this party so he didn’t need to chase Reggie. Instead of doing the self-preservation thing of leaving the premises and never looking back, he went back instead to check on Luke and Julie. She, Luke, and Jason had migrated into the kitchen, where the latter had Julie suspended over a counter, attempting to bash her head in. Luke was on the floor, presumably after trying to tackle the slasher. Reggie, stupidly, repeated Luke’s idea and attempted to tackle Jason. 

Luck was on his side and the clock struck one. 

Julie came tumbling from the Jason kid’s hands because he could no longer hold her weight. 

“Julie!” Luke shouted as he ran over to catch her. Her head smacked against the granite with enough force to hurt but not enough to cause damage, to her or the granite. She fell to the ground, clutching her head. “Hey, are you okay? What the fuck happened?” Luke kneeled on the ground and held her. 

Julie groaned, then said, “Ugh, my head hurts. I think I’ll be okay though.” 

“That was absolutely insane,” Luke said. “I’m never going to another Halloween party.” 

Julie laughed softly. “This doesn’t happen every year.” 

“I think someone put something in the punch,” Reggie said. “It made me feel weird.” 

“Then we had a shared hallucination?” Julie asked, in disbelief. 

“We should go home,” Luke said. “And never mention this whole night ever again. Ever.” 

“Agreed,” said Julie.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this absolute clusterfuck. it was fun to write. 
> 
> if you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and/or a comment. if you disliked it, leave a comment. 
> 
> visit my [tumblr](https://mikaylalwrites.tumblr.com/) too, if you want.


End file.
